thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraanariik
Kraanariik is a Kingdom located in the East of the Baltic Sea. It is regionally renown for its barbaric horsemen and its wealthy coastal cities. Geography The Kingdom of Kraanariik stretches from the North-East to the South-East of the Baltic Sea. Both the second, Kivisaar , and fourth biggest island of the Baltic are part of Kraanariik. Its lands are plain and rich of forests. The coast of the Gulf of Ottlossi currently experiences a strong urbanization with every second city being founded there. Kraanariik's capital is Ottlossi . Etymology The first official name of Kraanariik was Hobunekuningriik, which could be translated as Kingdom of the Horses. This name developed due to the horsemen of the nation, whose stories were meant to scare off all foreign threats. With the developement of a joint culture and religion the name changed to Kraanariik, Land of the Cranes, in reference to the national religion and local crane populations. Population Kraanariik has got a population of over sixr million, of which are most native Ardovician speakers, but due to popular literature, prayers and songs Kraanan is still widely spoken around the lower and mddle classes. Around 96% follow the national religion, Ottasism. In recent years more and more Kraanarians move from the interior of the nation to its coastal cities, because the fear of piracy has decreased to a point where it is almost not existent. In their struggle for having as many warriors as possible, couples often tend to have up to six childs or even more. Politics Kraanarian politics are mainly based on the many houses of the nation, especially on the three main houses of Teraskilp, Raudsüda and Pistrikku. However, the house of Kivkasvot is also rising in power and even sets the current King. The King is elected by a Council with representatives of the houses, cities and high priests of Ottaism. For more information on the houses and the Council system read the page Kraanarian Politics. History The Kraanarians have lived in the Eastern Baltic for hundreds of years, seemingly emigrating from Voldovin (Raudsüda) and Scandinavia (Teraskilp) as invading forces took their lands. Only the house of Pistrikku and some minor houses have always lived there. They withhold a proud naval tradition, holding one of the largest fleets in the Baltic sea. Various tribal leaders have emerged as powerful Kings in recent years, with family houses, such as the Teraskilps, Raudsüdas, Pistrikkus and Kivisaars, ruling over cities and armies and gain honour by raiding and defeating other Baltic nations, plundering them and taking slaves to row boats. They have become feared for razing towns, destroying ships and capturing and ransoming, enslaving, or even executing men, earning them a Barbaric reputation. Nowadays they have abandoned most barbaric rituals, only their horsemen are still feared. As for religion, they praise a God called Jassalok and his daughters, including the Goddess of War, the Goddess of the Sea, the Goddess of the Hunt and the Goddess of Fertility. Kraanariik first arose in the 500's, with expat peoples coming from as far afield as Denmark, Norway, around the White sea and even Northern Scotland. As different houses were established in their new home, both conflict and friendship arose between them. Formed with the intent of first stabilizing the region, then seeking revenge on the nations who forced them from their homes, the house of Pistrikku annexed several smaller houses peacefully. After a rocky start, they captured a lot territories all over Kraanariik. Minor houses arose in abandoned territories, many serving as bannermen for the more powerful houses. Each house was given privilege to carry out its own affairs, and raid wherever it wanted, so long as they didn't attack fellow allies. In 713, A rift emerged in Kraanarian politics when another war was expectable. It resulted in no major territory changes, but destroyed large parts of the coastal cities, leading to an important agreement. Since this war all major coastal cities were ruled by a mayor and not by a house, so there could be no more destruction in those cities. In the beginning it was only symbolical, as the mayors were simply pressured into joining wars then, but soon the cities decided to ally with eachother in order to stay independent. In 1020, after centuries of war between the tribes, they decided to merge together to scare off foreign expansionists This new nation was called Hobunekuningriik. While they were united on first sight, they still fought wars in their interior. Only fourty years later it was renamed to Kraanariik and new laws were written to increase the organization. From now on the King would be decided through election. From 1076 to 1079 the Kingdom of Kraanariik fought a war against pirates on Kivisaar, espcially Suursadam, delivering a decisive blow to piratery in the Baltic Sea. They conquered the island and added it to the nation, but only twohundred years later it was actually being integrated. In the late 14th century Kraanariik fought a war against the rapid expanding Bakarus Republic, but heroically defended its lands and negotiated a White Peace. During the war they lost around 500 men, the Bakarian losses are unknown. At the same time they accidently discovered an arctic archipelago to the north of Scandinavia and named it Jäineriik, 'Icy Land'. This small colony trades goods from local animals with them, for example the white fur of the arctic fox. In the early 15th century they had to face another bloody conflict with Ukraine, which ended in abandoning several provinces and some cruelties along the border. Anthem Statistics Name: The Kingdom of Kraanariik Population: 8.311.250 Language: (Eastern) Ardovician Leader: King Marius II. Founded: ~ 1020 Demonym: Kraanarian Currency: Kabjad